New Blood
by Muffin-crumbs
Summary: To ensure the future safety of the village the third searches for new children from around the world. Finding what would have become the Sound Five. Naruto befriends them and becomes the 6th. NaruxTayu OOC mild language
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah I guess losing my data brought about _SOME_ good in that I am now able to start on a few projects I've been wanting to do, for some time now. Bad thing is I'm sure I'll be in over my head soon enough, then again this should be my last idea...hopefully.**

**Four years after the Kyuubi attack, Sarutobi is forced to find new blood, OUTSIDE the village. He ends up finding who would be the sound five. They befriend Naruto and...well that's all I'm telling you. This is actually inspired by a story I read some time ago, so long ago in fact I do not remember the name nor do I remember the author(I forgot it because of inactivity on the authors part). I have been spending the last hour in front of the computer specifically the search function on the site to try and find this story, but no such luck. So if anyone remembers it from reading this please tell me so I can credit them with their work, hell if you, sir/ma'am want this removed I would gladly remove it. **

**Disclaimer: I own noting of the characters, YET this was inspired by another fic.**

"Honorable members of the council, as many of you know, since the attack of the Kyuubi, four years ago Konoha has lost thousands of valuable shinobi; and while still as strong as ever, I fear this may be seen as a sign of weakness to our enemies. What I propose is that we recruit promising children from all around the elemental nations and bring them here, to receive training to ensure the future safety of our great village" Danzo announced, the rest of the council broke out into whispers.

The simple matter was Danzo needed younger recruits to join ROOT. It was harder to re-educate older subjects, the younger they were the better; having the added benefit of absolute loyalty. But there was the ever present road block known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, since their teenage years Hiruzen had always been posing as some sort of barrier for the things Danzo worked so hard for. Convincing him to this would be hard, but he had to try.

"I concur."

"Hokage-sama I obj- wait you agree?" this was interesting, while not exactly kidnapping, Dazno was proposing not only entering both allied and enemy countries, as well as any of their hidden villages, and convincing its citizens to move to Konoha. He had not actually expected this to happen, he even had a back up plan.

"Yes Danzo, I understand and I agree with you." Danzo had to do everything in his power to not smirk, it seemed the Sandaime Hokage, was loosening up a bit.

"Well moving on I do belie-" Danzo was so excited he zoned out, his plan was almost complete. All that was left was to make sure, it was HIS people to go out and do the searching. Bring enough brats to make the mission a success, but keep the best for himself. Yes, he was know one step closer to becoming Hokage.

* * *

"That gullible idiot." Sarutobi chuckled as he packed his pipe. He had just finished with the meeting and was now in the luxury of his office. "Too bad for him his mindless drones will NOT be the ones out on this mission." Forming one seal 12 AnBu appeared, his personal guard, each had a mask that corresponded with a different animal of the Zodiac, and were handpicked by him. No one knew who they were, nor that the Hokage even had 3 private squads at his disposal. In fact today was the first time since the attack of the Kyuubi that the 'twelve' were ever in the same room together. In a way they were the Hokage's answer to 'Root', except these 12 were the best of the best, and could take on the entirety of Danzo's entire army, that is why Sarutobi did not worry to much about Danzo's 'hidden' agenda.

"This mission is of the utmost importance, there is no one else I can trust with this task. The twelve of you are to scour the elemental lands and find as many promising children you can find and bring them back. Four teams are to be made, you have one year, offer them the chance to become shinobi, if they refuse move on, but for those that do accept, start their training. For the duration of this mission you are to use your designated code names. Boar?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You will assign the teams as well as decide how this mission is accomplished, but I want this done. I want all of you out of Hi no Kuni by sunrise." but before they could shun'shin out he added "And people...smiles for the children." With one group salute they left in a pop of smoke, Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe. The next few years promised to be very interesting.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, prankster king of Konoha, walked down the main street of the village whistling a happy tune. Whether that was how he truly felt at the moment was not important, or appropriate at this point in time, what was though was that he had just finished a 'job'. Yes. Somehow a four and a half year old was able to not only find one of the 'hidden' entrances of AnBu headquarters but was able to sneak in, make his way into the women's lockers take any and all undergarments, sneak over to the other side of the compound to the Men's lockers and plant the evidence within the lockers of the men. Leaving enough evidence so that the victims were able to track down their stolen intimates and bring down the hellish fury of a woman scorned.

With this added to his repertoire of ever growing pranks, Naruto would ensure his name would go down in history. He figured it could be as a legend,-but with the way he was treated he had his doubts- or in infamy frankly at the moment he just wanted something. He was on his way to the Hokage's office, it would keep the AnBu from chasing him around the village for a few hours. Walking right up to the building never missing his stride as he passed some of the strongest shinobi the village had to offer. He walked right up to the door and knocked.

Sarutobi was ecstatic! First of all Danzo had come in with suggestions for who to send on the mission, Sarutobi could feed off the crippled man's restrained anger. More importantly the mission already bared some results, only a day after he sent out his men and women to search for promising children, he had already received word that 'Ram' and his team already found a young boy knowledgeable in bojutsu**(1)**.He was about to open a new bottle of sake to celebrate a new age of prosperity for the village when he heard a soft knock at his door. "Enter Naruto-kun"

A few golden spikes slowly inched their way around the door, followed by bright cerulean orbs. When the old man gestured him to enter, the boys huge smile lit up the room. Seeing that the child had done something mischievous actually made the old man even happier, he loved hearing tales of the young blond outwitting his AnBu, he should have been angry that his elite was being outwitted but hell it kept them on their toes.

"So Naruto-kun what bring you here today?"

"Nothing much Jiji." the young child answered as he sat down at the small table filled with puzzles and coloring books. Occupying himself with one of the simpler puzzles Naruto relaxed a bit knowing his Jiji would play along for a bit, until it was time to confess. He'd tell Sarutobi what he did, but not right now. So as the Hokage went back to work, Naruto sat quietly at the small desk and watched as people came and went to deliver messages, reports, and mission requests. When no one was around it was rather quiet in the small office the only sounds coming form the Hokage's pen scratching, or 'clack' from the child's wooden puzzle. So it startled the child when at around noon there was a loud poof of smoke in the office revealing a small bear cub.

"Woah! Kuma-chan Naruto pointed out." this was the first time he had ever seen a bear up close, even if it was just a cub. So it came as quite a surprise to him when the bear spoke in a loud booming voice, something he would imagine a giant would have, not some cuddly little bear.

"Sandaime-sama 'Arashi' has discovered one. I am to deliver this scroll to you with the information on the next child."

"Ah thank you Kuma-kun give your mother my regards." Having competed its mission the bear popped out of this plane of existence.

"What was that about jiji?"

Starring at the boy, he decided this mission could very well effect him so the Hokage decided to let the boy in on the secret, maybe that would get the boy to admit to whatever he did today. But he had to tread lightly, admitting the council was looking for orphans to train them, while he and others like him were being ignored, would hurt the child "Naruto this is about a very important mission, about the safety of the village. How serious are you about becoming a ninja?"

Without a moments hesitation he yelled, "Super serious! I want to become Hokage, and protect the people of the village because they will have to pay attention and respect me! And I'll be like 'I am your Hokage!' and they'll be like 'Hooray for Hokage Naruto!!-" once the boy started rambling the Hokage gently covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Now Naruto what did I tell you about your enthusiasm while inside?" he got a muffled 'inside voice' that sounded more like he said 'Istanbul'

"So you want to become a ninja right?" an eager head nod was all he got as a response. "Well Naruto if that is the case, I think you would be in your best interest if you were to receive training in the most rudimentary aspects of the profession. And with such enthusiasm I think I should inform you of an ongoing mission for the security of the village."

Being the four year-old he was he was imagining a great epic struggle between Jiji and a huge dragon, fighting just outside the gates of the village. "The most recent mission that my men have set off on is a recruitment mission for promising young ninja from around the elemental nations. Children, like yourself, who have lost their parents and are at risk from being exploited for their skills. The council has decide that instead of being used like a tool by some organization or older ninja, we could help raise them in a nurturing caring environment. That was what this scroll was for, one of my agents has found a child that has shown interest in becoming a ninja of Konohagakure."

Naruto had his head down and was looking at the floor, his voice was quite almost a whisper "Jiji why can't the council take care of the other orphans here in Konoha first. Like Suki-chan I heard her say she wanted to be a kunoichi, and Takato-kun said once that he wanted to be a tracker-nin. I know they don't like me but the other kids should be taken care of first." The aging kage's heart died a little hearing a four year-old accept such a terrible fate.

"We _will_ take care of them, including _YOU_. But there are bad people in this world that would take advantage of kids, and their dreams, they will train them and use them as tools to be thrown away once they have lost usefulness for their masters. We feel we want to give them a chance to grow in an environment like Konoha and not in some slum. Naruto I _KNOW_ that you will become Hokage, and I think you would be the best person to lead these children into a new age. Many of the children from clans have already started their training that is why I would like you to start as well so you do not have to play catch up in the academy."

This was a lot to take in for the young boy, but he trusted his Jiji with whatever he said, most of what was said went over his head, but he knew Jiji knew best. So he accepted it, he surmised he would understand when he was older so there was no real reason to question it now "Okay, so can I see who they found?" the blond asked.

"Well I don't see the harm in showing you who you will be working with in the future so why not." using his sharpened pinky nail to cut his thumb he applied some blood to the seal. With a poof it was open. Inside was a folder with Konoha's crest on it. When the aged man opened it Naruto felt his face get warm, he didn't know why but he wanted to meet her. Inside was a photo of a red headed girl, with big brown eyes that seemed to be calling him. "She's pretty..." Naruto whispered.

The aging man was surprised, Naruto never really showed any interest in girls before. Having had two boys he knew that if not teased by others some boys would develop crushes on girls. His first, Asuma, had had a crush on a young Yamanaka girl. But when Satoshi was the same age he tried to emulate his older brother and decided girls were 'yucky'. "What's her name Jiji?"

Quickly scanning the report to find her name he answered. "Erhh...Tayuya she has no family name. She's around your age...holy-cow" the old man changed the last word when he remembered there were little ears in the room.

"What is is Jiji?" "It's her genjutsu she has the ability of chunnin! Though her other skills are severely lacking. She's quite the prospect." This mission was turning out better than he had hoped for, the two children already picked up would be great additions to keep the Will of Fire burning brightly in the dark uncertain future.

"What's a prospect?" "Oh well...she will become a fine kunoichi when she's older." "Oh."

"So Naruto-kun you like her?"

The blushing boy knew what Jiji meant, but didn't really know how to answer the question "She seems nice, and Ive never heard the name Tayuya, kinda like my name, no one has my name either...they're special I guess."

The aging man gave a hearty chuckle as he saw the young child squirm under the question. "Special indeed Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto had started his 'training' but it was rather unconventional, to say the least. He was instructed by the Hokage, but because he could not show favor to anyone in the village he could not go out into the training fields with the boy and spend hours fixing stances and the like. BUT if the child stayed in his office,(like he did most days anyway) while 'playing' ninja, the man could 'inform' Naruto how real ninja did things. Really it was obvious what the man was doing, but who was going to call him on it? He was the Hokage! He just did it this way because he enjoyed seeing Danzo seething that he could not train the boy for his ROOT program.

It was Friday, and Naruto was working on chakra control. When a pop was heard the young boy looked up and saw a lion in the office. The updates were sent weekly now, after Sarutobi received 4 updates in one day all during important meetings, he decided that he would only receive one a week and at a designated time. The tiger spoke in a sultry clearly feminine voice, "Hokage-sama here is this weeks reports, 'Yukari'-sama asked me to tell you that these five are clearly exceptional."

"Thank you Tora-chan, you may go now." the tiger disappeared. As expected the young boy was jumping the man in order to receive information on the new kids, and possible new friends.

"Let us see here...we have twins boys hailing from Tsuki no Kuni**(2)** Sakon and Ukon. Jirobo from Kuma no Kuni**(3) **Kidomaru from Kaminari no Kuni**(4)**, and Kimimaro from Mizu no Kuni**(5)**. These five boys show as much potential as Tayuya-chan. Although they seem to have their own Kekkei Genkai."

"Woah! That is so cool! Looks like I have to train harder to be able to lead these guys huh Jiji?" Nodding at the boy, Naruto went off to try and finish his exercises to move on to the next one.

**(1)While I will focus on the sound five, but there are several children that are found. Their involvement in the the main story will be limited, to things similar to this 'cameo' although they are not based on other characters. OH! and bojutsu=staff/pole technique.**

**(2)Land of Moon**

**(3)Land of Bears**

**(4)Land of Lightning**

**(5)Land of Water**

**A/N: REALLY awkward end there but, I wanted it to end before the planned timeskip where Naruto actually meets everyone. So remember if you know think this reminds you of another story, please tell me so I can see if it is the one that inspired me and give them credit. Also if you are interested in my C2 'Naruto's a daddy' check out my profile page for some info on the stories that I do add. And if you would like to help me with it. See you guys later. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I was reminded by a reviewer that I didn't actually explain what was inspired from that mystery fic. So the original was about the Sandaime sending a man and woman ninja, to villages (roughly same objective) finding Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon/Ukon and Kidomaru. Upon their return(this is where I stop remembering certain parts like how Naruto got involved) the Sandaime had these two take care of the kids and Naruto(again I think) it only got about 5 chapters in and up to the academy it didn't run for very long.**

**Now on to my story. apologies in last note this one has gotten incoherent enough**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, will not ever own this series or its characters. Thank you.**

"You're doing just fine Naruto-kun." Sarutobi praised as the young boy practiced hand seals. The boy was a natural at all things shinobi related. His control was terrible but having the child learn techniques to improve his control at such a young age would help him in the long run. "Naruto-kun, it is right thumb _under_ left thumb when you're performing 'dragon'" Sarutobi corrected. "Right."

The Hokage promised Naruto he was not going to let the boy fall behind the other children and he kept his promise, in speaking with the other clan heads, Naruto knew exactly what every other shinobi family would teach their children (minus the hi-jutsu**(1)** of course). That is not to say Naruto did not know any jutsu, he knew how to perform the Kawarimi, the Henge, Kakuremino, and Nawanuke jutsus**(2)**. The only problem that Sarutobi found was that the boy had trouble with the Bunshin, the most simple of the three required jutsu the boy could not perform, and how he was going to solve the problem was still a mystery for the aging kage.

Regardless of problems it had been a little under a year since the boy started his training and since he had sent out his private guard to search for children to strengthen Konoha. They were expected today and the Hokage was excited to greet the newest additions to _his_ list of precious people. "Naruto-kun, stop for a bit." The blond looked up with his bright blue eyes. The boy grew in the past year, he was still shorter than some of the other boys his age, but he wasn't as scrawny as he was a year ago.

Naruto turned to his 'sensei' wondering why he wanted him to stop. He thought he was doing well, except for that one slip up. "What is it Jiji?" "Now you know the children from abroad will be arriving today; most of them are older, one is of graduation age and will be placed on a team immediately. But there are six your age; I want you to show these kids around. And just so you know Tayuya will be coming with you." Whispering that last bit, Sarutobi tried his hardest to not laugh at the young boy's reaction. When Naruto heard that Tayuya was coming he grew a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous.

The blond was smart enough to know that having a crush on someone who has never seen you, or heard of you was _NOT_ a good thing. So he tried to forget it that day but, it seemed like his Jiji would never let him drop it. Ignoring the unnecessary comment Naruto wanted some more details, "So what do I show 'em Jiji?"

"Whatever you think makes Konoha special."

"So first is Ichiraku's, and then the play ground, and then the…"

"That really wasn't what I meant by special Naruto. I mean the things that make you want to be Hokage. Just keep thinking about what you want to show them, and I'm sure you will have some new friends by the end of the day."

"Now, I do believe that they are here why don't we go greet them and then you can show them around." Taking the his elder's hand the Kage teleported them to the Hall of Records were the kids were having files made for them.

After they finished filling out the necessary paperwork Naruto brought them to one of the many playgrounds in the village. Sitting in a circle under the shade of a large tree, Naruto sat the farthest from the sandbox, and was hidden by the tree's trunk, to his left was Sakon and Ukon, Kimimaro to his right. Next to the twins was Kidomaru, Jirobo next to the Kaguya, and finally Tayuya sat directly in front of him. "Hiya! The name's Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day! So why don't we introduce ourselves!" his loud boisterous voice echoed through the playground. The five boys and lone girl, sitting in front of him stared at him as if he was the strangest thing on the planet. "Come on guys I want us to be friends, and we can't do that if we don't know stuff about each other. Do I have to start pointing people out!"

The entirety of the circle still eyed the boy albeit sheepishly and not wanting to speak up. They came from different standing in society and it was obvious by the way most of them sat, from the slums were Kidomaru grew up (as he sat haphazardly leaning all his weight on his hands behind him), to the noble clan upbringing of Kimimaro and his seiza**(3)**. They wore roughly the same thing, a beige top with baggy black pants, provided by their caretakers to ensure that the children did not get a sense of superiority over one another.

"**Fine I'll go!"** echoed two voices, Naruto deciding to take initiative and really wanting to make new friends wanted to start things off. And despite her formal sitting style**(3)** Tayuya was still boisterous and could not handle the awkward silence anymore.

Blushing Naruto tried to talk, "Uh y-you can go."

"Oh no blondie don't wimp out on me now, I thought you were better than these chumps! 'Sides you're the leader here you should show you're men who things are done, or else you aint fit to lead. At least that's what my daddy told me before he left." Starting off strong her voice grew weaker and weaker as she started to touch such a sore subject.

Realizing she was right and noticing that she started to look sad Naruto took back control, "Right! Like I said I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm five years old, and I'll become the next Hokage! I like ramen and I like gardening! And I hope we can all be friends! So just tell us anything you want us to know for now." His friendly and infectious smile spread to the others, and lightened up the mood considerably. Enough so that the biggest boy decided he wanted to introduce himself.

"My name is Jirobo, I come from Bear Country, and the people told me I have a bloodline limit but I've never felt special, just hungry. But 'Jin' told me I'm stronger than kids my age so I think that's what it is."

Without missing a beat, the boy next to him continued, "My name is Kidomaru, I come from a farming village a couple miles from Kumogakure. I have a bloodline that has been lost for a few decades but it still hasn't developed fully, 'cause all I can do is my chakra silk; I decided to join Konohagakure since I heard that there is a famous bug using clan here, and I hope that they can help me control my powers.."

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro, my clan was one of the last to survive the bloodline purge of Kirigakure. My father feared my skill and locked me up in a cave; I was only allowed to come out, when he needed my mastery over my bloodline to defeat his enemies. That is why I pledge my unwavering loyalty to my saviors and their village." Kimimaro answered his diction was flawless, and his tone steady despite the deep animosity he had for his father and what he did to his mother.

"My name is Sakon and this is Ukon, but he's always asleep and lets me be in control, we share the same body. We have to or it uses too much chakra and then we get sick. I don't care though I'm going to find a way to let him have his own body, nii-san deserves it, since he fights for me." Despite the admiration in Sakon's voice, Ukon did not seem to stir.

All eyes now turned to the lone girl. Feeling slightly insecure she looked straight ahead, which indecently was the blond. "My name is Tayuya, my mother died when I was born and my dad took care of me and the last time I saw him was a month before 'Yukari-san' found and rescued me. I don't have a bloodline but the only thing I have to remember him by was his flute and the few genjutsu he taught me."

A heavy mood seemed to settle over the children, it was even felt by the few AnBu that were positioned to make sure the children were safe. Naruto read the mood and responded in kind speaking quietly he called out, "Hey guys I want to show you the places that make Konoha special so come on." Getting up, Naruto lead them through the streets of the village pointing out the various shops, and restaurants; the six newcomers noticed the cold eyes of the villagers, at first they believed that it was directed at them since they were 'outsiders' but they were directed at Naruto.

Although no one was hostile to him, and by association them, no one was welcoming towards the blonde. And as to almost make it worse they waved to them the 'strangers' and yet he just ignored it and kept walking. Never once confronting someone and asking 'what they wanted?' or yelling at them he walked forward with a straight face.

As they walked through , they were amazed at the size of the trees, _within_ the walls of the village. Trees like these, they had only seen out in the wild, hell living in Lightning country Kidomaru had never seen a tree over five feet tall. So these 50 feet tall behemoths amazed the children, and Naruto picked up on it and decided to explain. Stopping at the base of one of the Shodaime's Oaks, Naruto decide to elaborate.

"See back in the time of the Shodaime, legend is that this 'WHOLE'-" _extending his small arms as far as they could go to emphasize his point_ "Area used to be just a flat plain with a small creek running through. So when the Senju clan wanted to create a place for their clan and others to live peacefully, the Shodaime stood over on that cliff.-" _Pointing to the Hokage monument_. "And used his Mokuton abilities to create these HUGE trees to act as protection for the baby village. And his brother the future Nidaime, used his master control over Suiton to make that tiny creek into a powerful river that now flows into the village from behind the monument. As the years went by the and the village grew, we had to cut more and more of the trees within the village; we try not to anymore and we just grow the village outwards but each of these trees are as old as the village and we treat them with respect so that future generations can have a tie to the Shodaime." Without his intention Naruto grew quite a crowd, and even some of the adults stood there, although they pretended to be occupying themselves with the few shop keeps since he was at the heart of the shopping district some of the things the 'demon' was saying they didn't even know.

"Wow so these trees were made by the Shodaime?" Jirobo asked as he gently touched the tree almost as if he was afraid to break it. Naruto simply smiled as he too marveled at it; in his mind he was admiring the work of his predecessor. It was when one of the eavesdropping adults sneezed did he realize where he was and he speedily asked the others to follow.

They ended up on top of the Hokage's tower at the very top where they could get the closest to the Hokage Monument without actually standing on top of it. "This is the monument that is dedicated to the people who have/will dedicate their lives to the village. Those four men gave it their all to protect the people of Konoha and to keep the 'Will of Fire' burning brightly. The Shodaime created the village and lead us through the clan wars. The Nidaime kept us going and built the village to what it is today. Jiji fought our enemies in the Second great war and then the Yondaime who killed the Kyuubi while Hokage. We honor these great heroes and will never forget what they sacrificed for us."

"So a village's Kage is expected to protect everyone in the village?" Kidomaru asked.

"I cannot answer for other leaders but in Konoha what are important are the people, not the buildings. We can always re-build but we can never replace the people." They turned to see the grandfatherly Kage speaking to them, they were surprised of his arrival, but not that he had done so. They were looking upon a living legend!

"Jiji? How long have you've been there? Sorry I just wanted them to see the Monument." He confessed sheepishly, he wasn't really supposed to come up here, as it was an unofficial classroom.

"That is fine Naruto-kun no need to worry, I'm actually glad you did show them."

"Wait you call the Hokage Jiji?!" Tayuya blurted out, blushing as she remembered whose presence she was in.

With a healthy chuckle he answered the blushing girl "Well Naruto-kun and I have a unique relationship…Can I trust you six with a secret?"

Nodding eagerly they couldn't believe that the Sandaime Hokage was confiding in them! Ukon was even more surprised sincehe was never actually counted as an individual other than his brother.

"Well unofficially Naruto-kun is my student, because I believe he can become Hokage one day." They all now saw the blonde in a new light, even if he was trying to hide himself from the attention. "Now Naruto I think you should hurry up it is almost sunset."

"Right Jiji, come on guys let's go!" Naruto cried as he ran back downstairs, a small stampede of children following close behind.

They had gone so far from the village, that the loud din of the bustling village was no longer noticeable. They stepped into a clearing, the only thing occupying it was a large black monument, it was quiet and Naruto tried to speak in a tone that would not disturb the peacefulness of the clearing. "This is the monument that honors all the brave shinobi who have died for their village. Like the Hokage's these men and women gave it their all to protect the village from harm. They are honored here so that they are never forgotten, of all the single man-built things in the village this is one we protect the most. It is made of a special kinda rock that draws natural chakra from the turning it into wind chakra and running through the names to make sure they stand out all the time. There are many names on it, but there will be many more, but I promise that when I become Hokage, I will bring peace so that no more people have to die. So that no one has to suffer like I do."

They stood there for five minutes, no one talked or moved, but they stared looking at all the names, their small minds trying to comprehend the kind of selflessness that these people had to die for someone else; all hoping to share that kind of courage and most especially hoping to share a bond with someone to do just that.

It was nearing sunset and Naruto was leading them back to the tower, but turned on a side street. "Come on guys we're gonna miss it!" They were tired following the blonde around town was more exhausting than it sounds, even Kimimaro found it hard to keep up.

"Where are you taking us Naruto-san?" the Kaguya asked, he asked because he found himself climbing a VERY steep hill.

"You'll see when you guys get up here!" he yelled down at them, they were not even halfway there and he was already at the top.

"Hey a leader doesn't-*gasp*-wow it's so pretty!" the redhead spoke as she saw what it was where he was taking them.

Similar responses of shock and awe came from the others. "We are now standing on top of the Hokage monument, actually on the Jiji's head. From here you can see the WHOLE village and you can just make out the edge of the surrounding forest. And at sunset the sun sets right in front of here and it makes the village look beautiful. I just wanted to show you the place where you live now, this is your new home and I want you to know how precious it is to me and hopefully it will be for you too now."

From his office window Hiruzen Sarutobi saw six figures, "You see that Ringo-kun-" he was speaking to his secretary, "call it an old man's intuition but I think those seven will be the ones to finally bring all this petty ninja squabbling to an end."

**(1) Hijutsu- hidden techniques**

**(2) Kakuremino, and Nawanuke jutsus- cloak of invisibility (thing Konohamaru does but fails at) and rope escape jutsu**

**Well about my interpretations of the characters, I chose to be very liberal with them. We only have what, ~10 total episodes with these guys so not much is known of them and so they are fun to mess around with. The personalities we saw/read came from harsh living environments and so I believe they would be a lot tamer if they grew up in Konoha. They will keep their main character elements (i.e. Tayuya being loud, and easy to upset) but without harsh 'masks' as many in this community refer to them as. Finaly, I have discovered my ending are rather weird so I guess I have to apologize for that again.**

**If there are any questions you have about ****anything****DO NOT**** hesitate to ask hearing form followers is always good, I like to talk to reviewers, so far I do believe I have personally responded to each and every one of my reviewers if not I am sorry. Try and check out my C2 I now have staff!!! So big shout-out to '****call sign FireFly' for helping me out with that, if you want to join; and I know you do, just know I don't expect a huge commitment just that if you find one that you think fits the criteria on my homepage just add it!**

**Finally sorry about the bad spelling I just wanted the damn thing posted. OH and if you're the one person who follows both this story and ****Hiding it from the Council**** just know the new chapter should be out soon.**


End file.
